


nth time

by chocolino



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: 5th times prompts, Boy is whipped, Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, confessing, jay had enough, sunghoon always chose jake, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: 5 times sunghoon choose jake and one-time jake choose him back.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	nth time

**Author's Note:**

> \- i get some of the ideas from real interview but not all, just a part of them and i mostly created it myself.  
> \- the situation might be the same, but not everything so please dont take this out of context!
> 
> \+ not beta  
> \+ jakehoon lubog :(

**1.**

“not being able to meet gaeul vs not being able to meet jake” the producer asked, camera focus on sunghoon.

The boy smiles, just the mentioned of his dog make him happy. His brain analyzes the question again, fully focus on the PD sitting infront of him, waiting for him to answer.

_Not being able to meet gaeul or to meet jake…_

“both sounds agonizing, but these days I can’t meet gaeul and I got to meet jake… so, I think not being able to meet jake would be more painful” he said, earning an eyebrows raised from the production team but he chose to ignore that.

_well, he sure will choose jake over anything-_

he bows at the production team as his interview session done, high-five jungwon who are on their way to the set as the younger was next to be interviewed. He walked towards his other members who seems to monitor the interview from their resting room.

“good job dude, nice one!” heeseung said, making the other members look at his direction. Sunghoon smiles, patting his member as their eyes focused back on the monitor to see jungwon’s interview.

“why you look at me like that?” sunghoon asked, as he notices jake has been looking at him for a while. The latter chuckle lightly, making sunghoon even more confuse, “what’s funny?”, jake choose to ignore him, shaking his head slightly and sunghoon rolled his eyes at that. All of them once again, focus on monitoring jungwon’s.

“dude, you really chose jake over gaeul?” jay asked as they all arrived at their dorm.

Sunghoon take his time to put his stuff down, walking to the living room just to see an amused jay- waiting for him to answer, “why? Is that a problem?”

“nothing, I just doing some thinking” jay replied, teasing

Sunghoon glare at him, not really understand what’s wrong with his answer. Of course, he will be sad not being able to see gaeul, but not being able to see jake? That was completely different! It’s not like he wasn’t used to be separated with gaeul, every time he was busy with figure skating and went to various countries, gaeul always left behind with his parents and for him, it wasn’t a big thing and he was used to that.

But jake? Ever since i-Land, he has grown attached to jake. Whenever there’s jake, there’s always sunghoon and they have always been together these days. Even during their one-week holiday, sunghoon and jake keep facetiming at night, sharing every little thing about their day, joking over anything. Just to think about being separated with jake, terrifies him.

Not long after, jake walked out to the living room, sensing the tension between jay and sunghoon, he chipped in, “what are you guys talking about?”, slumped next to sunghoon on the couch.

“jake, I have one question” jay said, perking jake’s interest as he nodded his head, letting jay to proceed, “would you rather not being able to meet Layla or not being able to meet sunghoon?”

Jake laugh, looking back and forth at sunghoon and jay, “wait- for my whole life or what?” he asked back,

“up to you, it’s general” jay said, wiggling his eyebrows at sunghoon and for no reason, sunghoon found himself anticipate for jake’s answer.

Jake once again look at sunghoon, tilt his head as he said “sorry hoonie, but i think I will choose to meet Layla”

Sunghoon pout at the answer, don’t even know why he was so disappointed over that. Jay, on the other hand laughing loudly, as he was enjoying seeing sunghoon suffer.

“well, not like I will choose you either!” sunghoon said, sticking his tongue out at jake, making the latter scoff, “but you chose me earlier!”, sunghoon look away, trying to think of a reasonable counter-attack to save himself from embarrassment, “I was just being nice! I don’t mean it”, jake lightly push sunghoon, “I don’t believe it~”

Sunghoon sigh in frustration, “you don’t have to believe me” and that’s how the two continues to fight over petty things,

jay sigh, “oh my god, you both are so… oblivious- and annoying”




The 7 of them are currently in the living room, watching their old clips as they suddenly missing their pre-debut/ i-Land era. All of them recalled and shares their memories; whether it was happy or sad, they just talk about anything. Sunoo then paused the video as they debated over i-Lander’s visuals, earning a knowing look from the others as they all look at sunghoon. Who just stay unbothered.

“why?” he asked, making the other members attention now fall at him

“okay hyung, honestly, between 7 of us, from the bottom of your heart, who do you think is the visual? Except for yourself” sunoo asked, making the other members grunt in disagreement as they started to say they’re next after sunghoon’s.

“of course, it will be me, isn’t that too obvious?” heeseung said as he providing the proves, “remember how all of you said how good looking I am during the first episode? That’s my level!”

Ni-ki scoff at that, “it just ONE episode hyung, we stopped talking about it after that”

“but still,” heeseung said, flipping his nonexistent hair,

“stop dreaming, of course I will come after sunghoon,” sunoo said, wiggling in excitement

“I know you will have hopes over this,” jungwon said, snickers as he received a glare from sunoo.

“but for real, who do you choose?” jay asked, impatient as sunghoon still hasn’t said anything.

Sunghoon smiles as he looks over his members- who tried to act cute/cool infront of him. His gazes naturally fall for his friend, “of course, I will choose jakey”

The other members grunt in disappointment, but jake is the only one smiles back, “that’s why I stay quiet, I know sunghoon has good taste” jake said, punching the air as he happily dances.

“of course, you will choose jake, why do I even hope?” sunoo sigh.

And right at that moment, everyone eyes are at sunghoon, but he didn’t realize that as he was too occupied with watching jake dancing happily, smiles never leave his face.

“am I the only one who think there’s something going on with sunghoon hyung?” ni-ki asked, almost whispering at the other members.

“don’t bother him- he just, in a crisis” jungwon said, patting ni-ki’s head.

“how long will it take for him to actually realize it?” jay asked, earning a shrugged from the other as they knew so well what jay meant by that.

“realizing what?” sunghoon asked in confusion, eyes looking at the members

“that you’re an idiot” heeseung replied, making the other laughs except for jake and sunghoon who didn’t have any idea what they are talking about.




“between 02 liner, which one of them would you want to be with if you happened to be stranded on an island” jungwon asked,

Sunghoon think for a while, well- if he was ever in that kind of situation, it might be a bit hard to choose between the two. Both of them have their strength and weakness when it comes to something like that. He looks over to the said members, jay was smiling at him- expecting and jake on the other hand, seems a bit relax, as if he didn’t think sunghoon will choose him.

“well… I do think I need both of them for emotional and physical support,” sunghoon started, still thinking seriously.

“jay probably will be a lot of help as he can cook, I might not suffering from starve but, he might also use my energy to help him looking for food or asked me to look for firewood or anything while he cooked- it’s already sounds tiring… jay also has much more will to live than i am-” sunghoon explains, “and for that, I will choose to go with jake” he said.

Making jay’s mouth slightly open, “after all those words and you still choose jake?” he said, disbelief

“why would you choose me?” jake asked, flustered yet he can’t hide to grin as he was picked.

“uhm, you can cook too- though not as flashy as jay’s skill but I don’t think you will tiring me out, I think that you will decide for us look for stuff together… and if we ever starve to death, it’s fine, since we are together” sunghoon said, grinning back

“that’s doesn’t make sense???” jay replied,

“if you think it properly, it does” sunghoon said, giving a thumbs up at jake.

“think properly you ass-” jay said, making sunghoon and jakes laugh

“should we act surprised that sunghoon chose jake hyung or-” jungwon slowly mumbles at jay.

“I can’t believe them,” jay sigh, shaking his head.

**4.**

all 7 of them are now taking a psychology test as their management asked them to do so, with a very serious look; they all manage to answer without much problem.

as they hand in their answers, they all wait for the result, hand clamming together as if they're waiting for the professor to walk in with their result. it was nothing serious though, just a filling for their schedule, yet these kids are taking it way too seriously.

they all nervously glance at Ms. Lee as she walks inside with their papers, she smiles softly at the boy- noticing the tense.

"okay, i have read and analyze all of answers with my team, and-" she stops, looking at the boys who look nervously at her,

she laughs, making the atmosphere light, "everything good, there's nothing to worry about" she said, earning a grateful laugh from the 7 boys and the staff.

she then goes through all the questions; one by one. making the boys invested in whatever she's talking about, saying how true everything was and found it even amazing that there's a scientifically proven that heeseung are born to be good at everything and they even get goosebumps as they found out most of their answers are identical with the others.

"next, last question, which member comforts you the most?" she said, looking back to the screen to read her comments.

"i answered jungwon" sunoo said, looking at their leader,

"me too! i answered jungwon" jay said afterwards, high fiving the latter.

"i answered heeseung hyung though?" ni-ki said and jake agrees with him,

"yes, most of you answered jungwon and heeseung, and only sunghoon answered jake'' Ms. Lee said, looking at sunghoon's direction as the latter just playfully wink at the shocked jake.

"you chose me?" jake asked, doubting his ears.

"yeah? you comfort me the most…" sunghoon replied, ignoring the way sunoo and jay smirk at him.

"woah!!! im flattered~" jake said, reaching his hand out to hold sunghoon's and the latter accepted it.

they all then back to focus on the conclusion that Mrs. Lee come with, they all released a relief sigh as she said that everyone in the group needed one another to build up, and how everyone has their own role to fulfil- meaning, they all balance each other.

with a happy heart, they all continue to talk about it as they walk to their car for the next schedule.

sunghoon tries his best to ignore the way jake has been looking at him eversince, but it was just hard for him to do so. not when jake isn't trying to do it secretly either- he just, straight up staring at sunghoon.

"hoonie~ do i really bring comfort to you?" jake asked, grinning

sunghoon sigh, not like he can lie about it, "yea you do, jake" he answered and that's enough for the latter to wrap sunghoon on his arms, hugging the latter.

sunghoon stopped on his track, perplexed by jake sudden hug.

"im glad that i did something! you know- im just happy knowing that my existence can help someone" jake said, breaking the hug.

sunghoon take a deep breathe, trying to act natural as they walk side by side, "you helped me a lot, jake… you help our fans too!" sunghoon said (and he's not lying)

"but still, i am happy that i am worthy to someone" jake said, avoiding sunghoon's intense gaze on him.

"you're always worthy for me, jake. always" sunghoon said quietly to himself, not really wanting jake to find it weird if he said it outloud.

and jake pretends he didn't hear it.




they all currently on vlive as a group right now, as comeback is getting near, they all decided to talk with the fans instead and reminiscing about their debut days as they answered the fans' questions.

it was a fun vlive, they talked a lot, jokes, eating together and even answered many questions from the fans.

"okay, one last question before we end! please comments what did you want to know" ni-ki said, and their eyes back to their phones as they read the comments; trying to look for a question that was interesting enough to be their last topic.

"who do you think suits the vampire concept really well and why?" heeseung read out loud, looking back at the members as they all started to think about it.

"i would say jungwonnie, because you know- he just set the mood right in and he kind of looks like one too," jay said, making jungwon pout.

"for me, i would say sunghoon hyung!" sunoo said, earning a questioning look from sunghoon.

"because, sunghoon hyung is naturally pale and he has a very dark eyes- he even has this kind of aura whenever he is on the camera!!" sunoo explained, earning nods from the others.

"uhm then… for me, i would say jake?" sunghoon said and the other tried so hard to not make their teasing smile obvious.

"me?" jake asked, also flustered.

"sunghoon hyung always chose jake hyung we are not even surprised at this point" ni-ki said, and the others laugh softly at that, totally ignore jake confused look and sunghoon dead glare.

"anyway, why would you choose jake?" heeseung asked, trying to keep it going.

"because i want to?"

"huh?" they all said in unison,

"i just think he suit the vampire vibe- you know, fangs and stuff" sunghoon said, not really explaining why he chose jake, but the members just simply let it go as they know that sunghoon has no solid reason for chosing jake- he just, always does that.

for sunghoon, jake are the answers for every question he comes across with.

**+1.**

they all currently just done with their album recording, ni-ki and jay decided to stay at the dance studio to practice their new choreography. sunoo, jungwon and sunghoon decided to take a break and relax- jungwon and sunoo immediately talk about beating each other on games. meanwhile, heeseung and jake decided to do a vlive together.

they did ask the other members to join them though, but everyone are seems too busy with their own thing, they decided to go live just two of them.

sunghoon, on the other hand, laying down on the artists's lounge couch, making himself comfortable before he put his earpods on, tuning in to jake and heeseung's vlive.

"you should've joined them do the live" sunoo said as he noticed sunghoon was watching heejake's vlive.

sunghoon shrug at that, "im not in the mood to talk…and, i just want to- watch" he said,

jungwon snickers at that, "just said you want to look at jake hyung and we all clear"

sunghoon glares the younger, "what if i said i want to watch heeseung hyung?"

"well, i doubt that- but if it's true then, what a plot twist" sunoo tease, and sunghoon just roll his eyes, ignoring the two younger boys who keep teasing him since.

jake and heeseung are in the middle of explaining about their activities that day; dancing class, recording, lunch and continue the recording.

sunghoon can't help but to stares at jake's pure smiles. the smiles he always wears when he is genuinely happy, and meeting the fans through the screen definitely make jake beyond happy. and sunghoon adores that.

don't tell anyone though, sunghoon has been screenshotting everytime jake does something cute- he just found it adorable. not like he didn't come across them on twitter, but he just feels more happier at the moment that he got to witness it.

_boy ain't kidding when he said he is jake's fan._

sunghoon don't even realize that he has spent almost an hour watching the vlives, and he just realized it as heeseung said something about 'last question!! make it interesting' or something like that.

sunghoon was about to close the app but then he stops himself from doing so as he heard the question.

_"if you aren't in Enhypen, which member will you date?"_ heeseung read out loud, face closed to the screen to make sure he read it right.

and somehow, sunghoon feel intrigued about what will be jake's answer.

"hm…who would i date?" heeseung repeat the question, both of them fall into a silent as they deeply thinking about it.

"i will said that they're all good looking and nice and i will like to be friends with them but as potential date? no one" heeseung said after a while, jake nodded his head, making an argument about how everyone in the group will be great boyfriend.

"how about you, jake?" heesung asked, and jake slightly look towards the camera.

sunghoon feels his breath hitched. he isn't ready to know. he rather has jake picked no one than other members that's not him- he just think he will sulk and think about it for a week.

he sure isn't ready.

"as you said earlier… everyone is good looking and nice," jake start, eyes still looking at the camera.

sunghoon's palm started to feel clammy.

"if i wasn't an Enhypen member… i think i would like to date, sunghoonie" jake stated, smiling widely.

sunghoon swear he heard his heartbeats pace started to rise up. he stares at jake's eyes, completely losing it.

heeseung on the other hand, feel his jaw dropped by jake's answer, not expecting the younger to answer it truthfully. his eyes immediately look at the managers who monitored them, he let out a breath as he noticed none of the managers heard or know what had happened.

"anyway- that's all for today…" heeseung wrapped up quickly-

sunghoon can feel his stomach flipped by that. and he immediately place his hand on his heart, _why did it beat so fast??!_

"hyung, you okay? you're blushing?" jungwon said, and sunghoon make no time to cover his cheeks with his hands.

"i-im good… just, kinda warm" he said, lying.

"hyung… it's freezing in here, what you mean it's warm" sunoo said, mocking the older and sunghoon make no attempt to reply back as his eyes go back to his phone screen.

**_live broadcast has ended._ **

sunghoon sigh. taking a deep breath as he tries to recollect his thoughts again. he got so many to think about, so many thoughts running inside his head.

the ride back to their dorm is filled with silence. just a laughter from ni-ki and jungwon are heard in a while, as most of them are tired. they decided to keep whatever energy they had left to cook for dinner later.

sunghoon feel a bit thankful that the traffic is pretty bad as they are on their way back home. it just, giving him times to recollect his thoughts.

he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

_why would your heartbeat faster as jake said he would date you? why would you blush?_

that was his first and main thought since the end of the live.

_um well... because im not expecting him to choose me? or- it just a fluttering feeling for me to have someone said they would date me after a while? not like i always heard that._

that was what sunghoon conclude.

_why did the members always say something- as if teasing, whenever i chose jake?_

that was his second thought for the day.

_probably because it's always turned out to be that way? not like he was planning or anything, it just came out naturally. yeah, definitely that, he isn't biased or anything-_

sunghoon slightly open his eyes to look at jake who sit next to him, noticing that jake focused on his phone instead. he closed his eyes back. making him think about his third thoughts.

_why do i feel like i want him to only look at me?... like, not completely avoiding the other members- just, focused on me more._

sunghoon sigh. he feels like he knows what the answer was and he's too afraid to admit it.

_i like him._

_like, LIKE him._

sunghoon open his eyes upon that realization. looking at jake, who are now also looking at him surprise.

"i was about to wake you up, we arrived already" jake said softly, waking sunghoon from his realization state.

sunghoon mumbles a _thanks,_ walking mindlessly to his bed, ignoring the other members who asked whether he is fine.

his mind is on haze, he feels like he is trapped somewhere unclear and he didn't know what he should do.

_i likes my bestfriend, more than friends do._

sunghoon repeat inside his brain for few times, wanting to make sure if it makes sense. _and it does._

now he understands all the foreshadow his members gave him- all the teasing and jokes. now he gets it.

_i likes jake._

his heartbeat against his chest as he mumbles that.

_and i should talk to him about it._

he stated.

he was scared, if anything- he scared he will make it awkward, as he said before, jake is everything for him and just to imagine losing his friend is enough to make sunghoon cry in silent.

"jake, can i talk with you for a while?" sunghoon said as he walks to the living room, making the said boy and the other members look at him.

"me? okay sure" jake said, smiling as he walks towards their bedroom.

"hoon, are you about to do it?" jay shouted right after jake get inside,

sunghoon look at his friend and he was about to question what that was meant but nah, he understands that now.

he slowly nodded his head, unsure.

"goodluck!" jungwon said, and the others started to wish the same.

sunghoon smiles a bit, mumbling a _thanks_ before he follows jake inside the bedroom.

jake was currently sitting on sunghoon's bed, eyes confused as to not know why would sunghoon want to meet him.

"why? something bothering you?" jake asked, worried as he noticed sunghoon's glum face.

sunghoon nodded his head, too afraid to look at the boy in front of him.

"why? what happened" jake asked,

"it's involved you" sunghoon said, meeting with anxious yet confused set of eyes.

"me?" jake pointed to himself, and when sunghoon nodded his head, he suddenly feels bad.

"did i do something wrong? did i make you sad?" jake asked quickly, anxious as he didn't know if he ever hurt sunghoon in any way.

"no no, not that" sunghoon calmly said, holding jake's hands, in which the latter then intertwined their fingers together.

"then what about me? what's bothering you?' jake asked, worried.

"during vlive today…do you meant it when you answered that if you're not in enhypen, you would date me?" sunghoon asked, can't believe himself for saying something embarrassing like that

"wait…are you uncomfortable that i said that?" jake asked, panicking.

"answer me first, jakey…do you meant it?"

jake tilt his head, unsure in what direction this conversation going, "yeah… i meant it" he said.

"but now, you're one of enhypen, would you still date me?" sunghoon asked, feeling every emotion running in his body right now. the flustered face from jake isn't helping to ease it either.

"are you- are you hitting on me now, sunghoon?" jake asked, flustered by the sudden question

"i- i just asking but…would you date me, even though you are a part of enhypen?" sunghoon asked again,

"you better not be joking" jake said, feeling restless as sunghoon was too persistent on asking that.

"im not, sim jaeyun. im not joking, i just- i just want to know"

jake relax a bit, calming himself as he looks back to sunghoon's eyes, "if i say that i would date you even though im in enhypen, what would you do?" jake said,

silence.

"then let's date, for real" sunghoon blurted out, yet he feels like flying to the space.

"are you serious? sunghoon- i can't even tell if youre joking or if you're seriㅡ"

jake's words was cut by a kiss on his lips. more like a peck, but nonetheless, jake was blushing hard at the unexpected kiss.

"does that enough to tell you that im serious?" sunghoon asked, smiling wide as he looks at the blushing jake.

"be my boyfriend?" sunghoon asked, and jake, once again flustered by sunghoon's sudden boost of confidence.

"come on jake, don't make me wait- if you don't want than that's fine, we can totally forget this ever hapㅡ"

this time, jake was the one to kiss sunghoon's. resting his hand gracefully on sunghoon's shoulder as he giggles to the kiss,

"does that answer you?" jake asked this time,

and sunghoon smiles as wide, "sure, but i don't quite get it- can you do it again?" sunghoon said, teasing

"shut up, you're annoying"

"uhuh wrong" sunghoon said, making an X with his hand, jake chuckles, "why is it wrong?"

"it's your annoying _boyfriend_ now. don't forget to add the _boyfriend_ in every words you used to describe me!" sunghoon said, pouting.

jake then pinch the latter's cheeks, "yea, my annoying _boyfriend_ "

they both laugh at how stupid they sound like.

and probably sunghoon just realized,

jake has always been the answers to everything.

since day-one.

it has always been jake.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!  
> \- do give me ur feedback on this story at here or my twt @jakehoonbots 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
